The Dumbing Down Of Love
by eskimokisses2
Summary: Brooke and Lucas get married after college. One night Lucas gets drunk and sleeps with Peyton, and Brooke finds them together...in her bed. Now in the midst of a divorce, will they find their way back to each other? LB/JB
1. Temporarily Blind

_**Disclaimer: I am in no way, associated with Mark Schwann…and I don't own any of the characters. **_

_**Background: Brooke married Lucas. Lucas is a big-shot basketball player (Along with Nathan) and slept with Peyton, and got caught by Brooke.(They were both Drunk) She is on the rebound, and they are in the middle of filing for divorce. Haley and Nathan are having problems in their marriage, but keep their problems well hidden. Brooke is a fashion designer. Lucas is a struggling novelist. Also, the Brucas break-up never happened like in, season 4. This story is a Brucas/Brulian…With some Brathan moments. **_

_**I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with this or not. I previously this story on another account, and I'm thinking of continuing with it. I already have the next chapter written, so I'm just going to base it off of reviews.**_

_**~B~**_

"You have got to be_ kidding_ me, tutor wife. You totally set me up." Brooke Davis gasped, tucking a lock of auburn hair behind her ear, her earrings swinging wildly. She stepped out of the darkness, the lights of the club almost blinding her. Her heart sank as she took in the scene around her. The club was trying to pull off the whole 'red-carpet' scenario, and it kind of killed the mood. Plus, her soon-to-be-ex-husband was probably lurking around the corner, with a stupid bobble head blonde on his arm. Maybe_ Two._ Brooke shuddered in her silk, mulberry-colored Dior dress, trying not to think about him. Which wasn't all that hard.

"No…Well not, on purpose." Haley stammered, pulling at the ends of her blonde hair that hung loosely around her shoulders. She was wearing one of Brooke's designs, a scarlet number that was as elegant as it was trashy. She wasn't sure about it, but Brooke had all but zipped it up for her. "It was Nathan's idea." Haley admitted, biting her lower lip as she looked at Brooke.

"I'm not buying the innocent-wide-eyed-schoolgirl look for one second. You have to remember, I've seen you and Nathan in bed together." Brooke smirked, as Haley gasped next to her.

"I see you haven't lost your Brooke charm." Haley grinned, sidestepping one of the waiters balancing a silver tray, of what appeared to be caviar. Or at least something that remotely resembled it.

"Oh, God." Brooke grabbed a paper of a table nearby, fanning herself dramatically. "Lucas does not hold a candle to _that_." Brooke grinned, her dime-sized dimples appearing and her brown eyes shining. Haley knew that look all too well. Brooke was on the hunt for her prey and like always she'd catch _him_, sooner or later. Probably sooner.

"Brooke, _please_" Haley griped, grabbing her arm. "Your _husband _is right around the corner... Or at least in the same building. Let's go."

"_Ex-_husband. Now shush, you're interrupting our eye contact. Which is, only the most important key to a successful relationship, or at least a successful hook-up." Brooke smiled, not even glancing at Haley. She grinned at the tall blonde guy, who smiled back at her. He nodded his head at her, as she signaled towards the doors. It's not like she wanted to be here anyway, at least she'd have_ male_ company now.

"I'm not letting you do this, Brooke. This is really important for Nathan. It's his first basketball celebration-thingy." Haley moaned, picking up a sandwich off the buffet table, and slipping it into her mouth. "Plus, I don't want to be here, alone. I might need you to bail me out. Come _on_."

"Nathan will get over it. Oh, and tell Lucas not to miss me too much." Brooke whispered, not breaking eye contact with the shaggy-haired blonde.

"You know, he could be on Lucas's team." Haley pointed out, crossing her arms as she moved aside for a pack of waiters. "…and that would be a mess." Haley finished, running a hand through her hair, as she scanned the room.

"That would be the point, tutor wife." Brooke murmured, as she started to walk over to the blonde guy. He was dressed in casual clothes, Levi's jeans –which she totally detested- and a white muscle shirt, that showed off his six pack. The thing that she liked most about him was that he was nothing like Lucas. Maybe she wouldn't have to get to sleep tonight with the help of sleeping pills.

"So, this place is pretty boring. What do you say we blow this joint, and make a little party of our own?" The blonde guy walked up to her, talking before she could even open her mouth. Definitely _not _like Lucas.

"That sounds _perfect_." Brooke giggled, grabbing his arm. God, he was more gorgeous up close. She quickly grabbed a glass of champagne off the table, drinking it down in one gulp. Tonight was going to be a _long_ night.

"So your place or mine?" He smiled, revealing a set of perfect white teeth. His enticing honey brown eyes, seemed to be studying her, as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Who says I'm going to sleep with you?" Brooke said, a charming grin on her face. Her delicate fingers fluttered to the gold necklace hung around her neck that she always wore. Her manicured fingers purposely brushed against the exposed skin of her chest, and she left them there. "I don't even know your name."

"Travis…it's Travis." He gulped, openly watching her fingers. "Now, you do. So, can we go?"

"Well, don't you want to know _my_ name?" She asked, a mock-surprised gasp, escaping her lips. She could tell this boy was accustomed to having his way with girls, and not so used to the conversation part of the hook-up. She figured she would have a little fun with him, before she gave him what he so desperately wanted.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled, pushing through the crowd to get after her. She was spilling champagne from her crystal glass, and Brooke could tell she wasn't happy….with _her._

"Who's that?" Travis asked her, motioning towards Haley. She was knocking people's drinks out of their hands, leaving a trail of dirty looks following her.

"I have _no_ idea." Brooke giggled, putting her hand over her mouth, and turning away from Haley.

"Brooke Sco-" Haley ran up to them, her make-up smeared and her hair a mess, stopping when she saw the guy Brooke was with. She glared at Brooke, grabbing her arm. "Excuse us." She growled at the Travis, "Her_ husband _summons her." Travis shook his head, and watched Haley pull Brooke through the crowd. She dragged her into the cream colored bathroom, stopping when they reached the sink.

"You are going to fix my make-up, then stay here with _me_, not cause _any_ drama, and leave with _me and Nathan_. Got it?" Haley barked, grapping a towelette from the dispenser and wiping her eyes. She'd run into a waiter, gotten French champagne spilled all over her face and hair, and had a hell of a time tracking down Brooke in the overly crowded room.

"How fun." Brooke rolled her eyes, "This is_ almost_ better than walking in on Lucas and Peyton in _my _bed together." She sulked, leaning back against the cold tile walls. She felt her eyes swell up with tears but, she pushed them back. She wasn't weak, she was stronger than the first time he'd cheated on her. She wasn't going to let him take that away from her.

"Brooke…" Haley looked at her, through the bathroom mirror. "I'm sorry." She smiled at her with that it-will-be-okay-I-promise smile that she was famous for. And even though Brooke didn't believe it, it made her feel better somehow.

"Okay, give me a minute." Brooke grinned, as though nothing had happened. She whipped out her makeup bag digging around in it, till she found what she was looking for.

"Oh my God, she smiled!" Haley laughed, as Brooke ran the brush through Haley's eyelashes, prompting an eye roll from Brooke.

"Okay, now just a smudge of this…" Brooke mumbled, pulling out a case of eye shadow. "And you're a sex goddess again."

"Wow." Haley grinned, admiring her own reflection. "I have _got_ to find Nathan." Haley giggled, grapping her silver clutch that Brooke had advised her against bringing. "I'll be right back." Haley flipped her blonde hair back, and pranced out the door.

"I thought I was supposed to stay with you…." Brooke whispered, watching as the door swung shut and she was left alone. She quickly slipped into one of the many stalls pressing her hand against the cold medal, letting the chilling feeling seep into her bones. Shakily she bent down, collapsing against the wall. She resisted the urge to vomit in the toilet, but quickly slipped herself a pill. Maybe she was going to need some extra help. She instantly hated herself for being so weak, as she felt the pill slip down her throat. She hadn't wanted to turn into _this_. Into one of those stupid rich girls, who's addicted to drugs and cocktails. Who couldn't even tell when her husband was sneaking around behind her back. Who can't resist sticking her finger down her throat, so she won't get fat. No wonder Lucas wanted Peyton. She tasted the tears on her lips, before she even knew they were there. She wiped them, each one making her feel more powerless than the last.

"Brooke?" A voice called out hesitantly. That was _not_ Haley's voice. Probably that Travis guy, who decided he didn't give a hell if she had a husband or not.

"Can I just give you my phone number? I sort of have an _obligation_ to be here. Sucks, I know. But, my friend can be a total Nazi, just without the actual slayings or whatever." Brooke said, through the stall, swiftly wiping her eyes. She quickly applied a final layer of lipstick, and readjusted her mulberry dress. She would_ totally_ date herself.

"Lucas…" Brooke breathed, as she opened the bathroom stall, the urge to stick her finger down her throat more present than ever. He knew. She knew, he knew. And she loathed herself for being so feeble, for letting her pain show through. For letting him see that he _did _have control over her, even though she futilely tried to fight it. She was going to _kill_ Haley.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked her, his blue eyes searching her. He leaned against the wall with his strong demeanor, his eyes burning holes in her. She remembered how she'd effortlessly get lost in his eyes, never wanting to leave the one place she felt safest. He wore a loose white polo shirt, with a pair of dark jeans with a hole near his knee. He'd cut his hair into a buzz, the way he usually did when the basketball season started. Seeing him still had an effect on her. Her whole body ached to touch him, to feel his fingers across her skin. But, in her heart she knew she never would again.

"I will be once you're gone, and I am far,_ far_ away from you." Brooke raised her champagne glass towards him, as if toasting him. "By the way, tell Peyton that you look better in green, not white." Brooke smiled faintly, "But she probably already told you that." She walked away from him, not looking back. Just like he'd done.

"Brooke…" He whispered, in a voice that made her want to turn around and forgive him. But, she wasn't about to fall into his web again. _Never again._ She smiled to herself, as she walked out of the bathroom. This time she was doing the walking, and it felt even better than she'd imagined.

**~B~**


	2. Blue skies, Broken Hearts

S/N: Lucas is a basketball star, but he wants to be a writer but is struggling with it. And just so everyone knows, Haley/Nathan and Brooke/Lucas all live in California. Rachel is currently living with Brooke, trying to overcome her drug addiction. Sorry, there was no Brucas in this chapter! There will be for sure in the next!

_Italics_= Flashbacks

Thanks to all those who review!!!

~*~

The sound of a phone vibrating woke Brooke, as she struggled to ignore the irritating drone of the phone. A pounding pain in her head furthered her annoyance.

What time was it?

Where was Haley?

Where was she?

"Mmmhhhmmm.." Brooke grumbled into the pillow, turning over on her side. She forced one eye open, then the other, her hazy surroundings quickly becoming lucent.

"I am so going to hell." She whispered, as she observed the sleeping form next to her. _Travis._ He moved slightly, while his bottom lip trembled as a tiny snore departed from his lips. His blonde hair was messed up in a sexy, I-just-had-wild-sex sort of way. Normally, she would have considered it a turn on. But, not when she was the one who he had done the deed with.

She was married for God's sake. Well, at least by law. And not for much longer, if she had anything to say about it. Still, a stab of guilt seemed to constantly plague her as she slipped out of the tangle of sheets, and retrieved her scattered clothing.

Dior dress. Check.

Her Vintage Dior clutch. Check.

Patrick Cox stilettos. Check.

Her limited edition La Perla bra. M.I.A.

This was not good. Pushing aside the blaring voices in her head, telling her to find the missing lingerie, she opted instead to clothe her naked body, and get the hell out of whatever hotel she was currently in. Slipping on her dress, she glanced warily at the stirring body wrapped in the twisted bed sheets. She silently urged him to fall back into his blissful slumber, pausing all movement to make sure he did just that.

How could this have happened? She recalled blurred parts of the evening. Spotting Travis for the first time, Haley leaving her in the bathroom to fend for herself, the numerous downed flutes of champagne, some sort of conversation with Lucas, finding Travis waiting for her beside the bar and assuring him she wasn't really married. And, the rest was history. History that was now doing more than just stirring.

Shit. Travis looked back at her, a blank look written in his brown eyes.

"Brooke?" He said in an even more confused tone. She wished he didn't look so appealing, or the fact the she did indeed want to rip the sheets off of him.

"Oh, hey… I was just going to get something to eat," She stammered, "Did you want anything?" She flashed him a cunning smile, hoping he wouldn't press the issue. It was a one night stand. The clean escape was part of the deal. Not the awkward goodbye.

"If I say no and let you leave, will you at least give me your number? Your real number, that is." Travis said simply. The way that he had basically just read her like a book was annoying the hell out of her.

"I'm sorry, but _this_ can't happen again." She said softly, running a manicured hand through her lengthy mane of auburn hair. It hung wildly around her face, in the same manner as the man who stared back at her.

"Was I that bad?" He laughed, reaching down and in one fluid motion, slipping his discarded jeans back onto his lean frame.

"Trust me, that's not the problem. It's just, I'm m-." She stopped speaking, the impending word tasting like venom on her lips.

_Married_. Lucas had slept with Peyton when they were married. She had given herself to Travis, a guy she barely knew. When did it all stop losing meaning? Maybe legally she was bound to Lucas, but not in her heart.

"I'm just not into the whole dating scene." She clarified, pressing her lips together tightly. She looked away as he reached down, and encased his well defined chest with a homely black t-shirt.

"Who said anything about dating?" He shot back, walking over to the shaken brunette.

"Okay, you know what, fine. But, I meant what I said, _this_ can't happen again." She rolled her eyes, ripping off a sheet from the pad of hotel paper perched on the desk beside her. Scribbling her cell phone number onto it, she handed it to him.

"That's what they all say." He grinned, and he managed to produce a grin on her face. He reached out to tuck a lock of fallen hair back behind her ears, but she was already leaving. A hushed goodbye was offered and she was gone, the faint presence of her signature Imperial Majesty perfume still lingering in the air.

~*~

"God, it was horrible. It just felt so much…like high school me." Brooke exclaimed, wrapping her hands tightly around the warm mug filled with freshly brewed coffee.

"Well, none of this is really that surprising if you ask me. A diamond ring does not change the slut that dwells within," Rachel Gatina mused, pouring herself a cup of steaming coffee before sitting down beside Brooke. "You know what they say, a leopard can't change his spots. It's the same thing, here. You can play the role of the devoted wife, but underneath your still Brooke Davis. Not Brooke Scott."

"That's still no excuse for cheating on your husband or wife, Rachel." She moaned, pressing the palm of her hand against her forehead.

"Whatever. It was revenge sex and you earned it. Lucas, on the other hand, has no excuse. Especially when you look at who he slept with," Rachel grinned, patting Brooke lightly on the back. "Well, look on the bright side. At least you don't have to go to group therapy for your drug addiction today."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot," She cried, "How did things go last night?"

"I had to sit through an hour of a constant bitching, and was sandwiched between an overeater and an alcoholic. It wasn't pretty." She shrugged, her brown eyes glistening. Brooke smiled, noticing the common sparkle in her friend that had been hidden for so long.

"You'll get there, Rachel." Brooke said softly, reaching over and squeezing her friend's hand.

"You will too. We'll get there together." Rachel smiled, taking a sip from her mug. "You know you could come with me tonight. I'm sure they allow people with sex addictions to attend."

"Bitch." Brooke bit her lip, glad despite everything to have Rachel here with her. She didn't know how she could have handled coming back to her big, beautiful, _empty_ home. The home she'd resided in with her husband, the home that she'd planned to grow old in. The home that constantly haunted her with memories.

"Whore."

"Slut."

"Brooke." Rachel replied, "I got you there."

~*~

"_Shit!" Brooke griped, as she tried to drag her Louis Vuitton suitcases out of the taxi. She would have preferred taken her usual stretch limo, but she had arrived home a day early, and had given her chauffer, Paul, the night off. She had been in New York for a fashion show for the weekend, and had her plane had landed a mere hour ago._

"_Here, let me help you ma'm." The taxi driver offered, stepping out of the car to assist her. Grabbing the bulking luggage out of the backseat, he placed it gently on the paved driveway._

"_Thank you." She replied, a smile slipping onto her lips. She couldn't wait to burst through the doors of her entrancing home and into the arms of her husband. Mrs. Scott. It had been almost a year and a half since, Lucas had slid the simple diamond ring onto her fingers, and asked her to marry him. Be with him and only him, forever. Looking down at the inelaborate ring on her finger, a warm feeling crept into her face. She could still picture him looking up at her expectantly, the fear of being rejected barely hidden in his eyes. He hadn't had enough money at the time to buy her a nicer ring, but for her it had been enough. He'd always been enough. Which was why, she still wore the same ring, even though Lucas had offered time and time again to upgrade her wedding ring._

_  
"Have a good night, ma'm." He tipped his hat towards her, stepping back into the cramped car._

"_Wait! Here, take this." Brooke beamed, handing him a wad of money out of her purse. _

"_Thank you, that is very generous, ma'm." The man looked at her, a wiry smile on his face. _

"_And you have a good night, also." She waved back at him, pulling the suitcases behind her, as she strode towards the house. Opening the gates, she quickly walked past the stone fountain bordering the walkway, and the basketball hoop lining the driveway. She was so glad to be back. To be home._

_Fumbling with the keys, she hurriedly unlocked the front door. She straightened her Stella McCartney white summer dress, and ran a quick hand through her long hair. Adjusting the thin yellow headband in her hair, she walked through the door suitcases in tow. The house was eerily quiet, and she was careful to be just as silent, as she crept up the stairs. _

_She left her suitcases in the hallway, deciding to deal with them in the morning. She just wanted to spend the remainder of the night in Lucas's arms. Grinning, she stood still as she heard shuffling noises from behind the closed bedroom door. Maybe, Lucas had heard her and was coming to welcome her home._

"_Lucas?" Brooke whispered, as she opened the door, the smile etched on her face, quickly vanishing. The bedroom was dimly lit, but she could make out two things despite this. _

_Lucas and Peyton. _

_Peyton and Lucas._

_Both of them together in her bed._

~*~

The doorbell sounded releasing Brooke from reliving her past. It had been a month since, the incident. Surely she should have moved past it to some degree, by now. Lifting herself off the couch, she pulled down her white tank top which had ridden up. She looked down at her black Juicy Couture yoga pants, and freshly showered body. Who would be here at this hour?

She swung the door open, a grin spreading across her face. "Well, well…if it isn't Mr. big basketball star standing on _my _doorstep. What's up?"

"Uh…Could I crash here tonight? I mean, would you mind? Haley and I…she…we had a fight." Nathan said sheepishly, shrugging uncomfortably in his gray hoodie.

"Does Haley know you're here?" She smirked, leaning against the door frame. She hated to admit it but, she was getting some twisted sort of pleasure from this. It gave her a sick sense of satisfaction to know she wasn't the only one in the world, with marital problems.

"Not really," Nathan admitted, "Okay, no." He added, reaching behind him to reveal his black suitcase. "She threw this at me, and told me to get out. I have nowhere else to go."

"Come in, Nate." Brooke said softly, taking the suitcase from his hands. He looked so dejected and torn, as he stepped through the door. His blue eyes were dull and distant, as he offered her a feeble smile. He reminded her so much of herself it scared her. He was always the strong one. The indestructible Scott.

"Are you hungry? I just ordered some Chinese." She told him, setting his suitcase down on the marble floor of her spotless kitchen. Her resplendent kitchen. The same kitchen she had spent hours decorating, with Lucas. The very kitchen that they had planned down to the vase of roses set on the counter. That was Brooke's life on the surface. Planned and perfect. Yet, underneath it was completely artificial.

~*~

"_Lucas, stop!" Brooke giggled, retying the back of her white apron. It was splattered with mix from the box of brownies, she had been attempting to bake. _

"_What? You don't need this on to cook!" He complained, wrapping his sturdy arms around her tiny waist. "Or this…" He added, his finger playing with the strap of her green tank top._

"_Okay, you need to leave. You are an unwanted distraction, Lucas Scott," Brooke whined, "I want to welcome the new neighbors into the neighborhood. It's what a good wife would do." _

"_And a good wife would not tease her husband by looking so damn sexy…and then, tell him to get lost." Lucas mumbled, nuzzling her neck as he pressed her against the counter. _

"_Lucas, I'm a mess…and the brownies will burn!" She cried, a dimpled grin on her face. She felt herself involuntarily tremble as his fingers grazed her collarbone, retreating down her chest. God, he had always had that effect on her._

"_Actually, they already did…I just didn't have the heart to tell you." He smirked, "But, if it will get you out of those clothes..." _

"_I can't believe you! You let them burn!" Brooke shrieked, pushing him away from her. She bent down opening the oven, to retrieve the scorched deserts. _

"_No, that was all you." Lucas chuckled, his light blue eyes lighting up as he watched her. The look of pure dismal on her face was enough to remind him of the many reasons why he loved her. _

"_Well, it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been distracting me! God, how do you ever expect us to make friends here?" Brooke fumed, setting the pan on top of the oven._

"_For starters, I wouldn't give them those." He grimaced, as he looked down at the brownies, and slid his arms around her chest. She rolled her eyes, sighing loudly for emphasis, and untangled herself from his arms._

"_You are not helping." She grit her teeth, grabbing the mixing bowl of remaining brownie mix. Scooping up a spoonful of the mix, she flung it at him, a wicked smile on her lips. "Oops…" She said innocently, as the mix landed in the middle of his thin white beater. She aimed the spoon at him again, this time hitting him on the side of his face._

"_And you are a dead woman walking, Brooke Scott." Lucas spoke seriously, lunging at her before she could react. She dodged him, dropping the mixing bowl in the process. It landed with a clatter on the hard floor. He quickly scooped it up, turning around to retaliate against Brooke._

"_Why are you running, baby?" He laughed, chasing the fleeting brunette through the spacious house. He cornered her in the dining room, her hazel eyes dancing like flames as she watched him. _

"_Lucas, put down the kitchen utensils!" She told him, as her neared her. _

"_Or what?"_

"_Don't test me." She growled, as he approached her, armed and ready._

"_Then tell me, you love me."_

"_What?!" _

"_Just say it." _

"_Fine. I love you, Lucas Scott." She said sweetly, hoping it would be enough to make him cease fire._

"_I love you too, Brooke Scott." He grinned, before grabbing a handful of mix and throwing it at her._

~*~

"Brooke?" Nathan's voice brought her back to reality. He looked down at her a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just tired." Brooke smiled, "Do you mind, if I just go to bed? You can sleep in the guest room. Rachel, will be back later tonight, so I'd lock your door."

"Sure go ahead, and thanks for the heads up." Nathan laughed, grabbing his suitcase. "And Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for what Lucas did to you."

"Me too." She gave him a half-smile, and turned around. "Goodnight, Nate."

"Goodnight, Brooke."

~*~

The tears fell from her eyes as they did most nights. She laid in her spacious bed, curled up under her comforter, alone. Just like every night since Lucas had been gone. She wondered if_ he_ was alone, if he ever pressed his eyes shut and pretended she was next to him. Learning to live without him was going to be a struggle. But, it would be a struggle she could win.

Rising from her bed, she reached under her bed and slid the box of letters out from under her bed. Opening the first one, she read the last few lines slowly to herself. Rereading each word over and over again.

_I love you, Brooke Scott and I always will. Even, if you don't love me anymore. _

_I'm sorry,_

_Lucas Scott_

He'd sent the letter a few weeks ago, and she remembered her heart unwillingly fluttering upon seeing his name on the envelope. This was her secret. No one had to know. Placing the letter back in the box, she sealed it tightly pushing it far under the bed.

It was over.

It was for the better.

Then why couldn't she just let it end?

~*~


End file.
